


Keeping up with the Matsuokas

by AwkwardFingerGuns



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Multi, Sibling Love, Step-siblings, author is trying his best, but very little magic, i think, kou gets the recognition she deserves, makoharu being makoharu, matsuoka toraichi is alive, sibling relationships, tachibana makoto is an angel that deserves everything, the sousuke / kou is very slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFingerGuns/pseuds/AwkwardFingerGuns
Summary: “Let me get this straight” He blinked. “You want me to seduce the princess?”well, geuss there's no turning back now.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Rin & Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, slight Yamazaki Sousuke/Matsuoka Gou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Keeping up with the Matsuokas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, ever, but I gladly accept any critisicm so feel free to comment with your thoughts!

Rin knew sometimes he can be irrational. Really. Sometimes he would let his emotions take control, just to find himself in a horrible mess. Not so ideal for the crown prince of a country, but he managed.  
Yes, his irrationality can be stretched further then any sane human could imagine, yet he questioned every decision that he had ever made in his entire life during that conversation.

“Let me get this straight” The man in front of him spoke. “You want me to seduce the princess?”

“To find dirt about her, yes.” Rin responded quickly.

“You do realize that I could get executed if I get caught, right?”

“That’s why you won’t get caught. That’s why I hired you of all people”

“You don’t even know me”

“I heard about you. The Whaleshark, would complete any task perfectly with enough pay” he quoted his favorite servant, one that he managed to get to talk.

“You’re insane” the stranger laughed. “No amount of money will help you with that”

“Are you sure about that?” Rin smirked as he slapped a small leather sack on the table between them, careful not to let the hood on his head slip down.

The stranger reached his hand to the sack. Rin noticed the defined muscles on his hand, as well as the rest of his body. He chuckled internally. Perfect for Gou.

“This is… A fair amount of money” He said, teal eyes wavering between the money and Rin.

“I’ll give you more if you succeed” Rin leaned forward, closing the distance between the two.

“How the hell did you get that much money?” He asked, suddenly a serious look on his face.

“Are you asking for my identity? Quite rude when I don’t even know how to call you” He asked playfully.

The man sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Fine. You can call me Sosuke. But that’s all I’m giving you” 

“Alright then” he shrugged and took off his hood. Exposing his very identifiable look.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you here to arrest me or some shit? God, I’m a fucking idiot, I shouldn’t have come here. Fuck!” he yelled, smacked the table and got up on his legs.

Rin cursed himself internally. He should've expected this.

“No, no, wait!” He ran after him and grabbed his arm. “I’m legit, I promise!”

“And why should I believe you, Your Highness?” he said mockingly and swang his hand to free it from Rin’s grip.

“Because I gave you money?”

“That could be bait, genius” Sosuke barked at him. “I’m leaving”

“Listen! I’m here by myself. Everyone and their mothers are too busy in the wedding preparations, I swear, the biggest problem they have back there is the dress being a tone too dark. Seriously, they’re ridiculous” he said in frustration. He didn’t lie, though. Even though Naomi is a peasant woman, her marriage to the king was the hottest topic of interest of almost everyone in the kingdom. Well, technically, he was supposed to be there, since the wedding will take place the day after, but no one noticed that he’s gone in all the commotion. 

“Even if I believe you, what the hell would you send me to go after your own sister?”

Rin smirked. “Revenge”

“Revenge for what? And why hire a complete stranger to seduce her? Wouldn't it be way easier to just snoop around her bedroom or something?”  
Huh. He guessed that would be easier in some way.

“But it would be less fun! Also, she would tell her dirtiest secrets only to a lover!” He exclaimed. His sister was smart. She knew not to carelessly place something too personal or too exposing in her room. At least, not in a place that Rin knows about.

“You know what” Sosuke finally spoke, determined. “Fuck it. I’m in.”

“Hell yeah,” Rin smiled. “Tomorrow is the wedding. It’s your perfect chance”

“I know that, genius. It’s not the first time I've done that” He smiled back. “Also, I’m taking the money now” he grabbed the forgotten leather sack on the table.

“There’s one rule,” Rin exclaimed. “You’re not allowed to fall in love with her. Or with me”

Sosuke chuckled. “Won’t be a problem”

“We’ll see about that”

“Sure”

And with a wink (from Rin’s side) and a wave (from Sosuke’s side), he left, leaving the red-haired prince alone in the badly lit room, slowly realizing what he had gotten himself into.

^^

“Where were you, idiot?” Gou greeted him warmingly as he walked through the palace gates, wearing a simple white dress, probably one of her underskirt for the outfit for the wedding. He hadn’t seen it yet, but with the amount of blabbering she had on it, someone could have assumed that it was fancier than the Bride’s dress.

“Around, not that it’s your business” he replied, trying to pass through.

“You missed the entire rehearsal” she kept talking to him, unfazed by the cold reply. “Father is actually kind of sweet when he’s with Naomi” 

“I know, I think everybody in the kingdom knows. Geez. It’s a miracle that they even managed to keep their affair a secret, with how much he talks about her when she’s not in the room”

“Let him be, Onii-chan, he’s at a wedding craze” Gou tapped him on the shoulder. “Everything will go back to normal in a few weeks”

“It’s never gonna go back to normal, Gou, she has three kids, and they’re gonna live here” He sighed and looked away. Neither Gou nor himself were too happy about the announcement, and they were sure Naomi’s kids weren’t too glad either.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have some more people around here. You definitely need to talk to other people beside Haruka” she teased.

“I talk to other people!” he said, offended.

“Oh yeah? Who?” she tilted her head.  
His mind immediately went to Sosuke, the handsome hitman that he spoke to earlier that day. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking he’s handsome.

“Shut up”

“I knew it”

“Something bad is going to happen to you one day”

“Try me”

“You guys are pretty annoying”  
The red-headed siblings turned around quickly, making a surprised sound of disapproval, only to meet a pair of deep blue eyes staring at them.

“Uh, it’s just you” Rin exhaled.

Haruka kept staring at him, not speaking another word.

“What are you doing here, Haru?” he asked.

“I’m invited to the wedding”

“You would’ve known about this if you were at the rehearsal” Gou scolded him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, big bad Rin not coming to a wedding rehearsal, what an evil person” He rolled his eyes. “What is the use of it, anyways?”

“It’s an important event of the royal family!”

“That would’ve happened the same way tomorrow whether there was a rehearsal or not”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it’s useless!”

“It’s not! Do you even know who’s coming? Do you know where to go, who to greet, and how? Do you even know what you are going to wear?” Gou shouted back at him.

“Stop fighting already, people are staring” Haruka broke his silence.

Gou and Rin Hushed at once, looking around awkwardly.

“I’m going to the lake” Haruka said, passing both of them.

“Of course you are”

“I need to go too,” Gou said. “Have fun running away from your responsibilities, crown prince”

“Gou-” He began, but she was already gone.

Rin sighed. Dammit. He didn’t mean to run away. He wants to take the throne. He wants to rule. Sometimes he just.. got carried away. It’s not his fault.

Gou was right about one thing, though. He has no idea what to wear to the wedding.

He’ll have to improvise, but he’s sure it will turn out fine. It always does.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my nonexistent english skills :)   
> Promise the story gets more interesting =-=


End file.
